Hanahaki disease
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Marinette padece de una extraña enfermedad. ¿Qué pasará con ella? One-shot. Con tiene tintes Adrinette, y también es Lukanette.


_**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias ficticias que no tienen fin fin lucrativo.**_

* * *

Se encontraba en el hospital ante la espera de que viniera el doctor encargado. Junto sus manos con miedo, no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba. Suspiro tratando de controlarse pensando que tal vez había una solución.

El medico llegó. Su rostro se mostraba serio y preocupado. Se quitó los lentes mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. Inhaló con fuerza y después dio su diagnóstico.

—Lo siento—. Respondió con pesar mirando a aquellos ojos azules.— Tienes Hanahaki disease. De verdad lo siento.

Marinette abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ella lo sabía, aún así tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera una equivocación.

El doctor la miró con tristeza. Ella era un chica joven para sufrir de "Mal de amores". El médico miro por la ventana de su consultorio, observando como la gente seguia su camino sin prestar atención a nada. Salió de su consultorio dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos, él le habría propuesto la operación y tenían que actuar rápido todo era cuestión de que sus padres lo aprobarán y que su paciente también.

Marinette miraba tristemente la silla vacía en la que anteriormente estaba su acompañante. Tosió violentamente sacando de su sistema pétalos de rosas azules junto con sangre esparcidas en estas. Miró con horror los pétalos. Estaba condenada y lo sabía. Su corazón dolía, quemaba y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Sus padres miraban con preocupación en lo que se había convertido su niña. Le costaba respirar, y era preocupantes ver como es que ella tosía con mayor frecuencia. Su madre lloraba por la noche y su padre intentaba tratar de convencer a su hija que desistiera de su decisión pero, ella siempre se terminaba negando. Él solo se podía sentir impotente e inútil por ver a su preciada hija así.

Marrinette se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación con Tikki dándole ánimos pero, ella no quería escucharlos. Así que se volteó al lado contrario donde se encontraba Tikki, mirando esta vez la pared de su habitación pensando en algo que nunca será. Estaba sufriendo y quería que ese dolor se acabará.

Ahogó un suspiro, de nuevo esa dificultad para toser se hizo presente. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama tomando un pañuelo y después, tosió fuertemente a tal grado de que sus padres subieron de prisa para ver que pasaba. Su padre apretó sus puños eran más pétalos los cuales antes eran de un color azul claro, ahora parecían carmín por la sangre de Marinette.

Era oficial Tom Dupaing odiaba a Adrien Agreste. Por provocarle tanto daño a su hija, por ser él a quién solamente su hija podía mirar, pero, para el chico Agreste ella sólo era una buena amiga.

Después del auxilió que fue otorgado por sus padres Marinette volvió a acostarse en su cama. Pensando qué Adrien solo miraba a Ladybug, no a ella la simple y torpe Marinette. Quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que ella era Ladybug pero, no tendría caso. Ya no importaba.

Entonces lo entendió. Su amor era imposible. Llegar a esa conclusión le dolió aún más, pero no la mató aún. Se dio cuenta que París necesitaba a Ladybug y a Marinette por igual, para proteger a los ciudadanos de los villanos.

Tomó su decisión.

La operación fue difícil pero, no imposible. El medico llego con su uniforme desechable pues venía de la operación. Su mirada reflejaba cansancio al igual que su postura y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. En cambio su sonrisa se encontraba feliz.

—La operación fue todo un éxito.

Entonces la chispa volvió en los ojos de su padre y madre, quienes lloraban de felicidad. Su pequeña y única hija estaba viva.

* * *

Chat Noir noto como algo había cambiado por igual en Marinette y Ladybug. Ya no existía aquel brillo especial en aquellos ojos azules, ni sueños ni esperanzas. Nada. Solo una sombra de lo que fueron antes. Intentaba seguirle el paso a su compañera pero, le era imposible.

¿Qué le había pasado? Dónde estaba aquella chica del cual se enamoró. Él mismo no lo sabía. Trato de llamar su atención recibiendo el mismo trato frío de su parte. Calló sus propias palabras siguiendo con el patrullaje nocturno, la noche le pareció extraña y al estar al lado de su amada ya nada tenía sentido.

Pensó en visitar a Marinette después del patrullaje, solo para recibir aquel mismo trato frío que se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Pero, como Chat Noir había mayor calidez que cuando era Adrien. Ella ya no tartamudeaba en su presencia al contrario solo era fría y de palabras cortas, solamente para él. Con Ayala y Niño sucedía lo contrario, solo era así con el.

Desde que rechazo sus sentimientos en aquella tarde, diciéndole que ella solo era una amiga para él, su trato fue diferente, ella casi ni iba a la escuela debido a que sus padres dijeron que ella estaba enferma. Trató de ir a verla, pero, nunca lo dejaron pasar a su habitación ¿Que había hecho mal?

Varios meses después se dio cuenta de la verdad. Marinette era nada más y menos que Ladybug. Ahora era él quien sufría de un amor no correspondido. Dolía y sufría solo en su agonía. Quizás ahora entendía el por que Marinette se mostró de esa manera con él.

Pero, ya no importaba. Ella ya salía con alguien más. Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka. Lo había conocido en el festival de música, le pareció simpático y cortés. Jamás imaginó que sería el que le quitará su princesa de sus brazos. Escucho a Palgg tratando de darle ánimos diciéndole que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre estaban destinados. Pero, no le gustaba escuchar eso, porque algo le decía que por primera vez, ellos no estaban destinados. Por que se enteró de la enfermedad de Marinette por Ayala, y sabía las consecuencias de aquella operación, lo que solo aumentaba sus ganas de llorar.

Entonces hubo algo que entendió, apresar de su dolor y sufrimiento estaba primero París. El deber estaba primero que los sentimientos. Entonces Adrien solo tenia que alejarse de Marinette solo siendo un disfraz y su verdadera identidad fuera Chat Noir.

* * *

A lejos de se observaba una pareja iba de la mano, caminando pacíficamente por un parque. Estaban cautivados por el atardecer dándoles una vista preciosa.

—¿Tienes frío MamaMarinette? —. Preguntó Luka con una sonrisa en los labios en tono burlón, mientras apegaba más a la chica a su costado.

Marinette sufrió de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella recordaba como él le había devuelto sus ganas de amar nuevamente, justo cuando pensó que ya nunca volvería a amar. Él fue el único que realmente noto a Marinette sobre Ladybug, lo que hacía que nuevamente su corazón latiera rápidamente y se llenara de una dulce calidez.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Marinette y le dio un pequeño golpecito en su brazo, causando una leve risita en Luka.

—Sí—. Respondió Marinette en un susurró, causando que Luka bajara su cabeza para escucharla mejor.

Marinette recordó la promesa que le hizo Luka solo a ella, cuando le contó sobre lo que había pasado con ella y de su extraña enfermedad después de que él se confesara: "Entonces solo hay que enseñarte a amar otra vez y yo enseñaré. Te amaré por siempre MamaMarinette". Y lo estaba haciendo, él estaba cumpliendo su promesa, le estaba enseñando y recordando a amar.

Luka se quito su suéter para dárselo a su novia, uniendo sus labios en un beso. Un beso dulce y tierno, que cuando cada persona que pasaba le daba diabetes o soltaban un suspiro soñador.

Mientras que desde lejos, Chat Noir miraba la escena. Estaba triste por perder a su otra mitad pero, feliz porque ahora su lady volvía a tener aquella chispa en sus ojos que el mismo quitó. Estaba más que dispuesto en desaparecer y no interferir en su relación para que su princesa fuera feliz.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, se marcho de París mudándose a Inglaterra. Formó una vida diferente aunque Chat Noir ahora protegía a Inglaterra. Se entero por Niño que Marinette se casó con Luka, tenían dos hijos y ahora iban por el tercero; además de que su carrera como diseñadora de modas comenzaba a desplegarse, y que ella era muy feliz . Se imaginó una vida así con ella, paró en seco sus pensamientos el tuvo una oportunidad y la dejo escapar. Ahora solo le quedaba la ilusión de una vida que jamás será. Hundiéndose en recuerdos falsos y vacíos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hanahaki disease: Se trata de una condición ficticia en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores por un amor unilateral o mejor dicho mal correspondido. Donde la única cura es remover la "infección" mediante cirugía, sin embargo cualquier sentimiento también es extraído mediante la operación como daño colateral

Encontré esta enfermedad en un blog y me llamo la atención sinceramente. Es por ello que no pude evitar hacer un one-shot con esta extraña enfermedad. Los pétalos de rosas azules yo los utilice para simbolizar el amor que siente Marinette por Adrien, ya que ella piensa que es un amor inalcanzable, que extrañamente eso significa las rosas azules. Realmente investigué mucho sobre esta enfermedad, sin embargo, aunque muchos utilizan los pétalos de cerezos parece ser que también se utilizan otro tipos de flores.

Por cierto, soy multishipper. Shippeo todo lo que se mueva. En fin.

¿Qué les pareció este one-shot, merece comentarios?


End file.
